What if?
by slytherin queen to be
Summary: What if Luna Lovegoods mom was a Deatheater, and had pureblood mania? What if she killed Lunas dad? How could this effect the lives of everyone? I suck at summaries! SORRY! Please read. Full explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Hey guys, this is my newest story ****What if?**** I know it sounds kinda cheesy but its all based on Luna Lovegoods mom being a death eater and there being more to her death. So instead of dying in an incident im making her a death eater and she died trying to kill Xeno(how ever you spell it) and her curse rebounded, but in this story its what if she lived and was around to help search for the dark lord? What if she was able to raise Luna in a pureblood environment? By the way lunas mom name is Alice. Um I love Luna/Draco pairing so that is definitely going to happen. Its called What if Right? Ahaha enjoy…**

**P.S. IDK why the bottom (Narcissa POV) is jacked up I tried to fix it like a bazillion times**

**Alices POV:**

"Hoot Hoot Hoot" I heard Fluffy, my owl cry. He had a letter. Little did I know then this letter would change my life, how my family lived, and how history would play out.

"What'cha got for me Fluffy?"

"Hoot Hoot" The bird cried and dropped the letter , I knew the writing it was Bellatrix.

My heart stopped, we were only to mail each other incase of emergency. Oh sweet Salzar , who had died. At the time I didn't know how accurate that thought was.

"Honey boo, what do you have there?" Xeno asked me, I really wished he would mind his own business. I really hated him, he didn't want our daughter to have a problem with mudbloods, halfbloods, and blood traitors alike. HA the only reason I didn't kill him right then and there is I have to be safe for the Dark Lord.

"Hey I have an idea Butt wipe, who sleeps in my Manor" I paused starring at his appalled face "Mind your own freaking business" I made sure to sound angrier than I was, he didn't want to fight with Luna so young, therefore I got my way very often.

"Oh yes, of course Alice ill be reading a book in the study" He said rather quickly, he stood up and quite literally ran from me. I loved when he did that, he knew full well I was a inner circle Death Eater and am more than willing to hurt him.

Now back to my letter… I ripped the seal quickly and opened the letter

_Alice,_

_Please be very careful the Dark Lord has fallen momentarily, Rod, Rab and I have no place to go, the ministry is after us. I know you have a newborn daughter but please let us stay with you. Together we could try to find him, and perhaps rid you of that horrible excuse of a husband? We really need you Alice and you know I wouldn't ask of it unless it was completely necessary. What would the Dark lord say Alician. Please, please Narcissa refuses us a place to stay due to the ministry but your kinder than her and aren't we best friends? Please owl me back an answer if you don't owl back by tomorrow I know your answer._

_Lot of love,_

_Bellatrix_

The dark lord? Gone? No this has to be the ministry! I, I could go to Azkaban now. What about Luna? Bellatrix… how to answer her, she would be a threat to my family,I mean what if someone knew she was staying with me? My precious, little girl Luna, she was my world and my only love. I would die for her, she would never be harmed. I would go to Azkaban for her, I would kill for her. But Bella was my best friend and when the Dark Lord rises again, he would be rather upset with me for not taking care of her.

I knew what I had to do.

"ACCIO PARCHMENT AND PEN" I reached out my hand, the objects came flying toward me. I thought about how to write my letter, I had to be stern or else she wouldn't she how serious I am.

_Dear Bella,_

_It will be fine for you stay with me, but im afraid you cant stay forever. The ministry knows where my true alliances lie , to you and the Dark Lord. Xeno know not where to be and if he does, its not at the right time. I believe the Carrows would be more than happy to take you in after your time with me, and perhaps even your cousin Evan Rosier. Im not sure about Snape I feel he had a betrayal to the light side, Xeno seemed almost happy to talk about him. I do believe we can search for Him but where would we even begin… I am absolutely devastated by the momentary loss of our Lord, he seemed… immortal. If he could die, who is to stay we aren't next. Anyway, see you soon._

_Love,_

_Alice _

**Luna's POV 8 years later…**

"YOUR TRASH XENO! YOU KNOW NOTHING! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TURN IN BELLA! HOW DARE YOU! IWILL KILL XENO,MARK MY WORDS" Mummy shrieked, she was so passionate, I wish to be like her when I get older. Mummy hates it when papa bad talks my godmother. Bella is one of the kindest people I met… well ok to me anyway. I always have admired her and mummy. They are so powerful and strong. Papa says to never listen to them, but I defy him. Mummy told my a few years ago to hate him, to be able to shun him out easily or if he died be able to move on without a tear. I tried to understand why, but mummy said she would explain when I got older.

"Shh shh Alice dearest you, you know I don't mean them" Papa laughed dryly, he was very afraid of mummy. "You know I love you know we must not let Luna hear us or She'll-"

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME, YOUR AWEFUL, YOUR SCUM, YOUR ALL THE WORST THINGS IN THE WORLD COMBINED" Mummy steamed on "I HATE YOU SO MUCH. I WOULD KILL YOU MYSELF BUT I ON THE OTHER HAND CARE ABOUT LUNA LIKE IM TEACHING HER TO STAND UP FOR HERSELF YET BE A GOOD PUREBLOOD WIFE, IM THE ROLEMODEL AND YOU'RE THE WORTHLESS A-HOLE WHO HAS TAKEN RESIDANCE IN MY HOUSE!"

As angry as mum sounded it was just a normal fight they did this the once a week after the Lestranges came over. It was so very frustrating listening to them. I mean why cant they just get along. Mummy said it was like trying to be friends with a muggle, sure its possible but its dumb and very pointless. I hate when they fight, I can never sleep, plus sometime they hurt each other. It REALLY REALLY scares me.

"Al baby how much did you have to drink tonight?" Papa asked quite seriously, he told me mummy had a drinking problem but mummy said he was trying to make her sound less perfect.

"YOU AWFULL LITTLE MAN YOU DARE SUGGEST I DRINK TO MUCH, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I QUIT! CRUCIO!"

"MUMMY NO DON'T HURT PAPA" I shrieked, whenever she said that it made papa scream and cry.

I heard mummy drop the spell and enter my room.

"Luna dearest it is a punishment to those who deny the truth and tell lies" Mummy had a sweet voice, the kind of voice that you dream of.

"But mummy papa said its illegal and you could go to Azkaban, but I don't want you to go away" I burst into tears, I love mummy so much, how could I live if she went away. Papa wouldn't guard me from scum like mummy promises to.

"Oh sweetie im intending to take care of that tonight your godmother and I are gonna make Papa go away with his own wand, how does that sound?" Mummy whispered in my hear. Papa go bye-bye? Is this why I couldn't love him?

"Bye-bye?" I asked, maybe I heard her wrong

"Yes, it sounds like Bellas here I must go now. Go to sleep my little angel, my only love" She hugged me tight and disappeared though the door.

**NARCISSA MALFOY'S POV:**

**DING DONG, the doorbell rang.**

"**one second Draco ill be right back after I get the door" I said sweetly, little Draco was the cutest thing ever.**

**I went to sit in the den, I never actually got the door I just waited in the den till Dobby brought the visitor in.**

"**Narcissa, dear sister you look absolutely awful" I froze, why was Bella here, I told her not to come.**

**SMACK "Narcissa dear I need to arrange a marriage for Luna" Was that- IT WAS! ALICE WAS HERE!**

"**So naturally you came to ask about Draco?" I said rudely , Lucius said to be a Malfoy I had to be rude and iced over.**

"**Hmm yes he is the best available, and Bella and I , er , eliminated Xeno" Alice said awkwardly **

**Bella smiled smugly " Oh yes it was quite fun too, I love the exquisite sound of pain and the blood, oh the blood" I could tell she was lost in the memory. It disgusted me, how could you look back at killing someone as a fond memory? I remember when she was a loving person and was someone I ACTUALLY wanted to be around. **

"**Narcissa I already have the papers if you would just sign them neither of us will ever have to worry about the lower class effecting our children" Alice pleaded, she didn't need to though if she hadn't come in a few weeks I was going to go to her.**

"**Alice dear it's a perfect match ill sign them and have Lucius take them in tomorrow, Erm Bella dear can you be our witness?" I hated asking that, Bella was such a slob and relied on Alice for everything. She let everyone do stuff for her. Alice was such a good soul she was just mixed up in a bad group.**

"**Certainly I do love seeing a great match being put together" she smiled maliciously, oh I hated that smile**

**By midnight everything was done, then I remembered DRACO!**


	2. Daphne Greengrass

_What If Chp. 2_

"LUNA" Mummy yelled "LUNA DEAR GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Today mummy was going to take me to the Malfoy manor so Narcissa and I can escort Draco to The Hogwarts express! I was quite upset at first but now I think im happy for him, I mean I will be every bit as excited next year as he is this year. He told me he would write to me everyday, and I was so so so excited. I told him I would read then when I have time. I mean with naps and tea parties where would letters fit in!

"Yes mummy will you help me with the dress zipper?" I said as I walked down the spiral staircase. The Yaxely manor was quite large, but it was so dark and un-happy looking. It made me want to draw frowny faces on my scribble paper. Its consists of blacks, silvers and reds. Im hopping I never have to go to the dungeons, from paintings they look sooooo scary! I love the gardens. They are quite grand, all the pretty flowers and statues.

"Oh that is a pretty dress Luna, a very fine choice" Mummy smiled. All I ever wanted was mummies approval, and she ALWAYS gave it. This dress was a light ice blue, it was slightly form fitting and had diamonds on the straps that were thin as string. It cut off just at my knees and had a tiny blue hat that was embodied with little diamonds, which I wore the side. I had light blue heels that were almost A WHOLE INCH! I felt quite pretty in it. Mummys soft hand gently pulled the zipper up and turned me around.

"Luna honey, Bella and I are going to search for the Dark Lord soooo when were gone your will stay with Lady Malfoy. Is that ok or would you rather stay with Lady Carrow?" Mummy and Bella? Leaving? Why do they always search for the dark lord? But I had a decision to make right now, Narcissa or Alecto? Narcissa is kind and sweet, buuuuut Mister Malfoy was so so so scary! But both the Carrows are scary so yeeeep.

"I want to stay with Cissy!" I cheered

"Fine choice my daughter your bags are already packed and are now being shipped to the Manor, soooo…. LETS GO!" Mummy said happily. We smiled at each other for a moment, mummy was quite beautiful with her pale blonde hair and Ocean green eyes. Her face was sharp and tense. It could be gentle when she was at home, but she was always stressed. When ever I asked why she always said "it's a grown up thing sweetie". Im not so young , im about to go to Hogwarts in a year!

"Come Luna and take my hand it will be fastest to apparate to Malfoy Manor" mummy cooed. I ran over to her and grabbed her warm, gentle hand and all of the sudden POP!

**Later…**

"Goodbye darling little Luna mummy loves you very much" mummy smiled warmly, she said she would be gone till after Christmas, I am quite sad about this. I love mummy so so so much, it seems IMPOSSIBLE to be away from her so long. She turned to and spoke " We will be back on the 27th of December , I really appreciate this Cissy" Mummie smiled

"Oh Alice dear she is a bundle a joy, like the daughter I never had" Cissy smiled and hugged my mummy softly. Cissy is the SWEETEST person I ever met , except my mummie of course.

Mummy sniffed then Bella barged in and spoke strictly but really how else did she ever speak, I wonder if she's ever had fun? "Come on Al dear we must be of I trust Cissy can take care on your Luna" Bella was also super pretty she has SUPER curly jet black hair that goes just past her shoulders and dark black eyes. Her features were sharp but elegant, and she knew how to dress. She always wore tight corsets with a black dress. She roughly grabbed my mums wrist and lead her out of the room. I began to realize how long they would be gone. What if they died or got hurt? Before I knew it I had began crying, Mrs. Cissy wrapped her arms around my tummy and rocked me back and forth.

"Shh shh you'll be ok honey , your mummie is one of the most talented witches ive EVER met, she will be FINE" Cissy cooed

*sniff sniff " I guess so, when are we taking Draco?" I needed to take my mind off of things.

"As soon as he gets his little arse down here and Mister Lucy arrives" Mrs. Cissy giggled "You know im glad you're here cause I will miss Draco soooo much, but ill have you my darling so I will be able to stay sane" she smiled warmly at me. I stopped crying, Cissy was like a mum to me. Whenever mummy and Bella were gone she took care of me. I came to Malfoy manner all of the time! It was soooo big, Cissy and Mister Lucius even gave me my own room!

POP

"Ahh my favorite little girl appears to be here and in such a pretty dress, good to see you littlest Luna" Lucius said warmly, he was a tall man who had longish blonde/white hair. He has the most mysterious looking grey eyes, when he gives you a death look you want to go hide under a bed! rose and gave Lucius a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"Hi Mister Malfoy" I smiled my best smile, mummie said until he gave me permission to call him Lucius I wasn't allowed, I could only think it!

"Luna dear you may call me Lucius you come over here often enough" Lucius rolled his eyes as I giggled. Just as he said that Draco lazily came down the stairs.

"Ugh Mum im sooo tired cant you just pay the old crackpot to let me miss the first day?" He pleaded "Oi Luna I thought we were gonna pick you up, and Hello father" Lucius nodded his head at Draco and Narcissa glared at him.

"Draco Cygnus Malfoy are you going to pay your way through life?" Draco nodded his head yes "Oh NO YOU ARE NOT YOU WILL BE A RESPECTED PUREBLOOD AND WILL ATTEND SCHOOL!" Cissy screamed, I had never seen her scream but once or twice

"Miss Cissy why are you mad?" I asked quietly, she looked down at me with her weary iced blue eyes and whispered ..

"Im just worried about Bellatrix, but ill be fine" She turned her head to Draco "Im sorry I snapped at you like that honey lets go" She held out her hand for Draco, he went forward and clasped her hand

POP

"Well Luna you ready" Lucius held out his hand. I walked slowly in a cautious manor to take his hand, when I grabbed his hand it felt soft and gentle. I looked into his eyes, they seemed sad and worn like he was sick.

POP

DRACOS POV:

"Mum where are Father and Loony?" Merlin we had been standing here for a while, and to tell ya the truth I was frustrated about Luna coming. Shes just so… strange I guess the word would be.

"Draco" She grabbed my chin and forced me to look into her pale eyes, at the moment they looked iced over with hate. "You know whats goning to happen as soon as the girl turns 16 _right?"_

_I gulped, she was determined to make me and Looney fall in love. Psh fat chance._

"_Yes dearest mother, im going to jump out the window of my room" I said innocently_

"_Draco Cygnus Malfoy, you two are to be married SO GET USED TO IT!" Mother fumed. Mother was very beautiful being in her mid thirties she has sleek pale blonde hair. She has the PALEST blue eyes, you can always tell when she gets angry cause they turn icy looking. She has not a single mark on her face, her skin is a creamy ivory(or so she calls it)._

"_Ok ok I don't want to fight mum jeez" I always used mum when she was mad, it calms her down a bit._

"_Oh yes I do suppose your right, oh look there is Theo Nott lets go say hi! Oh and the Parkinson's! And Crabbe and Goyle! Oh Oh Oh it seems Miss Zabini got remarried!" Mum said excitedly. She was always one for gossip and such._

"_Hello Draco" Daphne Greengrass said shyly, she had been a close friend for a while. Her older brother Cade was really cool and was in his third year. Daphne was so shy and very pretty. She has ringlet sized curls which she wears down to her shoulders. Her hair is the palest blonde I have ever seen, she has violet eyes with small pecks of ocean blue. Her cheek bones are high, she has a small button nose and pouty lips. Her face was thin and perfectly proportioned, even her eyebrows were trimmed neatly. She wore a small bit of makeup, light pink lip-gloss and mascara. Today she was wearing a simple black dress that was trimmed at the knees and fit tight, it was spaghetti strapped and was beautiful. No doubt her mum dressed her. Yes she was perfect, and was one of my best friends. _

"_Hullo Daphne, are you excited for Hogwarts" I asked, I was starting to get nervous. I wondered if I was the only one. It was like a million little fire flies were trying to escape my tummy. _

"_Oh yes but so nervous I was scarred I wouldn't find anyone to sit with on the trian, do you mind?" She asked sweetly._

"_Of course I would love to sit with you I was scarred about the same thing, would you like me to escort you" I offered my arm, I looked ahead to see my mom chatting with Mrs. Greengrass and Mrs. Parkinson,_

"_Oh yes that would be lovely, thank you Draco" She slipped her arm around mine and smiled at me._

"_DRAAACCOOO" I heard Luna scream. I had forgotten all about her, ugh I wish she would just drop dead._

"_Draco son who is this you are escorting" Father asked cooly_

"_She is Daphne Greengrass she is a very good friend of mine we were trying to find our mothers" I replied just as smooth_

"_Draco your supposed to escort Luna" He insited. That was debatable though, I HATE HER._

"_Oh are you Luna Yaxely?" Daphne asked Luna curiously, Alice was on the run I guess._

"_Mhm I sure am, Lucius can we just go home and leave Draco with Daphne I can tell when I am unwanted" Luna said sadly. YES, YES PLEASE LEAVE!_

"_Very well Luna, Goodbye Draco do well in school and do keep in mind if you're not in Slytherin you're disowned" and he turned around and left without another word with Luna in tow._

"_That was a bit harsh wasn't it" Daphne asked in shock of my fathers words_

"_Oh it quite usual don't worry" I smiled "Now lets tell our mothers goodbye and board the train"_

_She smiled softly "Thank you so much Draco, really you are my best friend" and she gave me a kiss on the cheek._

"_You give me to much credit" I joked with her_

"_Naww now come on" and she pulled me to our mums_

"_Draco dear, thank you for escorting Daphne over here" Mrs. Greengrass smiled warmly_

"_No problem just doing my noble job" I winked jokingly at her. She smiled._

"_WHOOT WHOOT the train warned_

"_Oh dear Goodbye Draco do well at school" Mum kissed my cheek as Daphne's did the same._

"_Come on Daphne lets get going" I pulled her gently towards the train, she nodded as we boarded and began our journey to Hogwarts._

_AN: Ok I know this question is going to come up. Why is Lunas last name Yaxely? Because that is her mums surname(im not sure if that's the right name for it) I will go further into that in the next chapter! Remember reviews=love! And I have a policy, if you review my story I will review yours :D_


End file.
